Certain surgical procedures, such as knee replacements or hip replacements, require manipulation and re-orientation of a patient's leg from its normal position during a surgical procedure. For example, during a total hip arthroplasty (“THA”) or replacement surgery, the femoral head of the femur bone is separated from the hip socket or acetabulum, and the femoral head is then removed from the femur. To facilitate this procedure and the insertion of replacement parts, it is necessary to re-orientate the patient's leg so as to position and orient the femur in a position most convenient for the surgeon and surgical team.
The present invention provides a femur support for more rapidly positioning and orienting a patient's leg, more specifically, the patient's femur.